


Ended Up in the Wrong Set of Arms

by Sootgremlins



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Multi, Original Series Crossover with Alternate Original Series, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootgremlins/pseuds/Sootgremlins
Summary: Jim Kirk woke up and really can't remember what happened last night. Not like it's the first time that's happened, but this time he woke up in the wrong universe.





	1. Chapter 1

When James T. Kirk woke up, he knew three things,  
1\. He drank way too much last night.  
2\. He didn’t remember leaving the bar.  
3\. He was not in his room.

Blinking he sat up, finding himself in a bed, blearily he looked down. He was wearing a faded gray shirt and sweatpants. Definitely not what he remembered wearing last night. Oh and there was someone with him. Looking down, he saw a man who looked a bit like Leonard McCoy but not quite. His head was still foggy, as he tried to process that last bit. It didn’t look like Bones, older gray hairs knitted in.

The sound of covers shifting snapped Jim back to the present, “Darlin’ go back to bed,” that was Leonard’s voice, but once again not quite his Bones. And he most definitely just said darlin’. 

“What happened last night?” Jim said quietly, sitting rigidly.

At this point, not Bones looked up, and several emotions crossed his face; confusion, surprise, and maybe a little bit of a hurt look, “Jim?”

The shock was beginning to wear off and Jim fumbled out of bed, almost tripping as he scrambled out of the bed.

“What the actual hell Jim! What did you do?” Not Bones Growled.

“How do you know me?” The blonde snarled. 

“No, you're gonna answer me first, why do you look 30 years younger?” The older man snapped.

“Look, buddy, I don’t know who you are, but trust me I have no idea what you're talking about!” 

“Where’s my Jim?” Not Bones huffed, “And how the hell did you get in here?”

Then it fell into place, Jim had seen a picture that Spock Prime had shown him once, displaying the crew of the Enterprise that the elder Spock had served on. This was most definitely Leonard McCoy, just not his Bones. 

“Oh my god,” was all Jim could get out at the moment, “Y-You’re Leonard McCoy.”

“Damn right I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this fic, TOS Jim did not die, and TOS Bones and Jim were both still alive at the time TOS Spock when through the black hole.

Jim stood very still, the shock of the situation clawing at him. He wasn’t an expert, but he was pretty sure that you couldn’t just swap universes. Wracking his brain for an explanation of why he had suddenly woke up in a parallel universe, he came up with little, other than the possibility this wasn’t happening and he was dead, dying, or dreaming. 

Leonard had also jumped up and out of the bed and was standing with an accusing look, “Alright, you had better start talking, now.”

Jim was pretty sure that his mouth was open, but words refused to come to him. The doctor moved toward the bed stand reaching for a communicator laying there, “You’ve got about three seconds before I call-”

Jim cut him off, “Wait! Okay, I don’t really know, I went out for a drink, I was on Yorktown, and Spock had told me-”

The look on McCoy’s face became hard, “Spock is dead.”

It was simply put and said in a level tone, but Jim could hear the wall of emotion threatening to break with each word. He fumbled with words for a moment, remembering when Spock had told him about Ambassador Spock's death, but if he was truly in another universe, how would this McCoy know of his death? Then another realization hit him, Spock must have been seen as dead when he went through with Nero.

“Please, let me explain, I am James T. Kirk, I don’t know how but, I’m from another universe.” Jim swallowed.

“Look, kid, I don’t know what you're on, but I got a bit of a news flash for you, you’re not Jim Kirk.” 

In a last ditch effort to convince the older man, Jim rushed, “You’re Leonard Horatio McCoy, but I call you Bones. You hate shuttles and transporters, and you are, or were, my CMO on the Enterprise.” Jim had no idea how much of their universes where the same, and which bits had changed, he hoped he was at least hitting somewhere near home with the facts.

“Anyone could know that,” was the short response he received, as the man reached down for the communicator and opened it.

“You’re father was David McCoy, he was diagnosed with pyrrhoneuritis, you tried to find a cure, but he begged you to kill him since he was in so much pain. You did, and weeks later found a cure, you blamed yourself.”

Leonard dropped the communicator on the bed, “Who the hell are you?”

“Just don’t call anyone, let me try to explain,” Jim sighed, as he became increasing aware this was not some twisted dream. 

McCoy looked shaken as if more than one unpleasant memory had been brought to the surface. He gestured toward a small table in the adjacent room, of which on closer inspection appeared to be an apartment. Jim shuffled in and sat down heavily taking a shaky breath. 

The scrape of a second chair being pulled up reminded Jim what he was supposed to be doing, “I really don’t know where to start, it’s kinda of a long story.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any reviews/comments are always welcome! Any spelling and grammar mistakes are my fault.


End file.
